


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by helloyesIamtrash



Series: Inked at Midnight [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate Tattoos, akiteru is a good brother, also kittens, kei is a worried baby, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. This is what happened to Kei and Tadashi on Kei's 16th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> So, a hecka lot of you wanted Tsukkiyama, so here you go! I do like this ship, it's cute and good for the soul.  
> This work is unbeta-d (is that how you spell it? probably not oops).  
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

Though no one knows how or why, at midnight on a person’s 16th birthday, they get writing on their wrist, almost like a tattoo. This writing, whatever it says, has something to do with your soulmate. It’s usually something like the first thing they say to you after it appears, or an inside joke you two will have, maybe a phrase they say a lot. Simply a push in the right direction, fate’s little nudge-nudge wink-wink about what future you have in store. 

Tsukishima Kei has known who his soulmate would be since what seems like forever. He realized it after they had been friends for about a year or so, when the marker for when people usually got fed up with his attitude and left him was way overdue. Tadashi seemed to actually enjoy his company, which was refreshing, and he can’t say that the feeling wasn’t mutual. Though he had absolutely no backbone and was awkward at all times, he also genuinely cared about Kei and was fun to be around, though he will never admit that. So, he knew that his tattoo would be for Tadashi, though he had, in his mind, come to terms with the fact that it would be a green tattoo (which meant platonic soulmates), because his feelings would never be returned in the same way. 

And yet, there he was, on his sixteenth birthday, at 12:01 am, staring at his new, bright yellow tattoo. It was rather simplistic, which he appreciated, other than the rather obnoxious color, but that wasn’t what was bothering him. It was what the tattoo said - ‘I love you, Tsukki’ - and he wasn’t dumb enough to believe that it was anyone other than Yamaguchi Tadashi for a few reasons. 

A) If they already knew his name, then it was someone he knew, which narrowed down the playing field quite significantly.  
B) They were apparently in love with him, which required, in his mind, a large amount of time together.  
C) Only Tadashi could get away with calling him Tsukki. Anyone else who tried to do so would already be a dead man walking.

But, even though he was pleasantly surprised with this new development, it boggled him that he had never noticed any signs that his freckled friend wanted anything involving romance in their relationship. It wasn’t like he was homophobic, in fact, he had been the first of the two to come out to each other. 

“Tsukki?” Tadashi had said nervously, as they laid on his bed. It was after their middle school graduation, and they were having a sleepover. Kei had grunted in response, as it was getting late and his energy was drained. 

“I’m gay.” He had blurted out, and Kei froze, knowing that this was an important moment in their friendship. Therefore, he turned to face his friend and gave him a deadpan look. 

“Water is wet. The sky is blue. You’re gay. I’m pansexual. Anything else you want to point out?” Kei grumbled out, his words lacking their normal bite. He didn’t explicitly know this before, but he knew that the freckled boy never seemed to have romantic interest in females (and he always stared at a certain boy in their gym class), so he assumed that Tadashi was gay. But, he wanted for his friend to tell him himself. It would be better that way, so Tadashi would be ready for Kei to know. Now that he had, what was most important was for him to know he was accepted, that he didn’t care whatsoever. The freckled boy seemed to be at a loss for words, stuttering nonsense as Kei sighed and held out his arms with a pointed look. 

“Nothing is going to change, you know. I don’t care about your sexuality, if that’s what you’re afraid of. So come here. I’m tired.” The blond boy stated, and Tadashi’s face lit up with relief and joy, and he crawled into Kei’s arms with a content sigh. 

“Thank you, Tsukki.” He muttered as they drifted off, a slight hum from the other and a tightened grip around the freckled boy’s waist served as a response. 

That was a few months ago, and their relationship hadn’t changed much, except now Tadashi occasionally pointed out attractive males to him on the street so that they could appreciate it from afar. And, as far as he could tell, the pinch server didn’t want their relationship to change. That was terrifying for Kei, because what if he lost his best friend due to different wants from his soulmate? A knock on his door interrupted his panicked thoughts, and he knew it could only be one person. 

“I’m coming in.” The voice said, and the door opened to reveal Akiteru. Kei tried to regroup his feelings quickly, shooting his a halfhearted glare. 

“I told you to wait until morning to pester me, Akiteru.” He grumbled as his brother ignored his words, plopping himself down onto his bed besides the younger blond. 

“It’s Yamaguchi, yeah?” His brother said casually, his knowing gaze slanting towards Kei’s own. His confusion must have clearly shown, because his brother chuckled. “You both are so obvious that it’s disgusting, Kei, honestly. What kind of a brother would I be if I let you burn a hole in the floor with all of your pacing?” He said with a sly grin, but the younger of the two simply curled up into a ball and let his brother hold him for a while, because Akiteru knew he wouldn’t talk about it if he tried to force it out of him. 

“What if I ruin everything?” Kei croaked out after a while. Tadashi was the one person who he considered to truly be his friend. Though he liked his teammates enough to tolerate them, he was acquaintances at best with some of them. Tadashi knew when to give him space. He knew that he had a phase where he absolutely love dinosaurs (and he never really grew out of it). He knew that he listened to certain albums when he was sad or happy or angry. He knew that Kei wasn’t the best with showing his emotions, so he understood what he meant when he said something wrong. Yamaguchi Tadashi knew him, and Kei didn’t want to lose him. Instead of being met by more comfort, he felt a flick on his head. Before he could growl out ‘Hey!’, he saw the exasperated look in his brother’s eye. 

“Kei. Soulmate’s feelings are always reciprocated on some level. At the very least, Yamaguchi won’t leave you. Besides, it’s obvious he’s head over heels for you. I know, mom knows, Yamaguchi’s mom knows, etcetera.” Akiteru said, his eyes suddenly flicking to his phone as it vibrated. “And, since I know this and I am such a great brother, he’s at the door. I’m letting him in.” Kei froze as his brother got up and went downstairs, panic setting in fully as he heard small voices from downstairs. He curled himself even more into a ball when there was a slight knock on his door. He didn’t look up as he heard an intake of breath, the closing of his door, and feet padding across his carpet. He looked up slowly, almost shyly, and his eyes widened when he saw his friend. His clothes were clearly thrown on haphazardly, and his hair was disheveled. The heavy breathing and flushed cheeks made it safe to assume he ran here. His eyes held a rare determination that Kei seldom saw in his friend. 

“I love you, Tsukki!” Tadashi blurted out, trembling as he stood before the blond. In the back of his head, he was getting deja-vu from when the same boy had come out to him. He wondered why Tadashi was so nervous, and then it hit him - he hasn’t seen Kei’s tattoo, and Kei hasn’t spoken a word yet. Though Tadashi was younger and hasn’t gotten his tattoo yet, the next words Kei say will appear on him early, the blond now has his tattoo. But, Tadashi came here, expecting him to have some other soulmate, and thought that he was going to be rejected. ‘Well, that needs to be fixed,’ Kei though, a small chuckle escaping him as he pulled the shaking boy into his arms. 

“When did you become so cool, Tadashi?” He laughed quietly, and he felt the boy freeze in his arms, no doubt feeling the invisible force writing on his wrist. He sensed Tadashi holding up his wrist, drinking in the words, before wordlessly hugging the blond back, a laugh bubbling up as Kei felt something wet on his shirt. Kei let go of Tadashi, wiping away his tears with a small smile. The freckled boy grabbed his forearm before he could pull his hand away, eyes zeroing in on Kei’s own tattoo before the tears came rushing back. 

“It’s not green. Thank god, it’s not green.” Tadashi breathed, holding out his own tattoo to show the blond. Kei breathed sharply, mesmerized by the white words on Tadashi’s skin - ‘When did you become so cool, Tadashi?’. 

“I could say the same.” Kei said, a small smile on his face. 

“I was so scared Tsukki, I didn’t want to lose you.” Tadashi blubbered, and Kei would be lying if he said those words nearly broke his heart. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you with someone else, of us growing apart, of me being with anyone but you. I knew I needed to say it, just once.” Kei couldn’t take it anymore, he didn’t want to hear any more. So, he simply pulled Tadashi in and pressed their lips together softly. It was a slow, sure kiss, salty from the tears, but it was everything both of them wanted and needed at that moment. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” The taller boy said after they broke apart, his hands cupping Tadashi’s wet cheeks. More words tried to form on the tip of his tongue multiple times, but nothing came out. A knowing snicker escaped his soulmate’s lips, causing Kei’s face to scrunch up. 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He said with a grin, not showing any signs of remorse. 

“You know I’m not good at… this. Thing. Feelings. But I love you, too.” Kei mumbled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Tadashi smiled brightly, a blush similar to Kei’s own dusting his soulmate’s cheeks. “It’s late. You told your mom you were coming, right? Stay here.” 

“I-ah, s-sure?” Tadashi squeaked, and Kei smirked. He loved to make Tadashi squirm, it was cute. He held out his arms and Tadashi fell into them as they spooned, falling into a peaceful sleep. 

“Goodnight, Tadashi.” Kei murmured into the freckled boy’s neck. Tadashi shivered at the contact, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Goodnight… Kei.” He whispered back, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. In the morning, Tadashi thanked Akiteru for giving him the courage to come over. Kei glared at his brother, not because he wasn’t grateful (because he was), but because he knew that Akiteru’s shit-eating grin will not rest for the next few weeks. That didn’t matter, though, because a sleepy, beautiful Tadashi was staring at him like he was the only man in the world, and Kei wouldn’t trade that for anything. 

Epilogue: 

Tadashi walked up to the house, a small grin on his face. It was Kei’s 25th birthday tomorrow, and he knew exactly what he was getting his fiance. He knocked on the door, waiting only for a few seconds before it opened and he was nearly tackled by a blur of blonde.

“Ah, Yamaguchi! It’s been too long!” Yachi exclaimed happily, practically vibrating in his arms. He laughed, returning her hug once he regained some semblance of balance. Kiyoko had popped her head out from the hallway, a small smile on her face as she caught sight of the visitor. 

“Hello, Yamaguchi. How are you and Tsukishima?” She asked kindly as she walks up to the two, a gray and white tabby shadowing her footsteps. 

“We’re doing well, thank you, and I trust you two are also the same?” He asked, and the girls nodded, a doe-eyed glance being shared between them. Tadashi glanced down as he felt a force bumping against his leg, and he smiled as he pet the source - Yachi’s cat, Kaoru. 

“Come inside, Saya is playing with them.” Kiyoko invited, referring to her own white cat, a fluffy white thing who was one of the reasons Yamaguchi had come to visit. He took of his shoes and followed them inside, his face lighting up as Yachi opened the door to their living room. Kaoru mewled as he was overrun by a stampede of his kittens, all five piling on top of him. Saya was in a corner, in the middle of a soft blanket that the kittens were on mere moments ago. Yachi giggled as Kaoru struggled, Kiyoko smiling softly. There were two gray tabbies (Hinata had apparently claimed the female, Mei, and Suga wanted the male, Ryouta), a solid light gray female (Hiyoko), a solid white male (Naegi), and a solid gray male with a white mask and paws (Kyo). Tadashi sat down in the middle of the room, simply watching the kittens play, seeing if any of them stuck out to him. Then, all of a sudden, Kyo decided that Tadashi’s lap was the perfect spot for a nap, and the freckled boy fell in love with the furball that was purring on his lap. 

“Kyo?” Kiyoko asked knowingly, and Tadashi nodded quickly. 

“You have all of the stuff in the car? The carrier, the food, everything?” Yachi asked worriedly, about an hour later. 

“Yes, I have everything, Yachi, I promise. You can visit him later this week, we only live ten minutes away.” Tadashi said with a laugh, and the girls finally let him go, making him promise to visit again soon, though he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Kei got back home later than he expected, much to his dismay. His flight had been delayed, and now it was past midnight. He had hoped to at least give Tadashi a good-night kiss before his fiance fell asleep, but it was late, he was probably in bed by now. So, when he opened the door, he was quiet, not wanting to wake his partner. He opened the door to their room, loosening his tie before fully focusing on the fact that ‘Wait, Tadashi is awake,’ and ‘what is that thing in his lap,’, then moving onto ‘Wait is that a cat holy shit’. 

“Happy Birthday, Kei.” Tadashi said shyly, and the curious little bundle of fur waddled off of Tadashi’s lap. Kei wordlessly walked towards the bed and sat down, and the kitten immediately sniffed the hand Kei held out, purring and nuzzling. 

“What’s its name?” Kei asked quietly as he picked up the kitten, who nuzzled into his chest. 

“Kyo… Do you like him?” Tadashi asked hesitantly, and Kei looked up at him, looking like a five year old on Christmas and Tadashi swore he could die happily at that moment. 

“I love him. Thank you, Tadashi.” He said quietly, leaning over and kissing his fiance. They then fell asleep on the bed, the kitten purring quietly on Kei’s chest and Kei’s arm around Tadashi. Their little family was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Kittens.  
> Kittens, guys. 
> 
> OKAY SO I TECHNICALLY HAVE THE DAISUGA PART OF THIS SERIES FINISHED AND I'M ALMOST DONE WITH A KUROTSUKKI PART THAT I'M HONESTLY HAVING TOO MUCH FUN WITH, RIP TSUKKI. 
> 
> So, keeping that in mind, what do you guys want next? 
> 
> A)Kyohaba  
> B)Kuroken  
> C)Matsuhana  
> D)Yakulev  
> E) Other??? idk let me know 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
